


Raised from Shadows

by Moonlovingvampire



Series: Many names of a life [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Dehumanization, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Keith is Not Okay, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlovingvampire/pseuds/Moonlovingvampire
Summary: Alternate title: KeeThace didn't know what made him think buying a slave was a good idea, he just knew he couldn't let Kee be a slave any longer. Unfortunately freeing Kee isn't as easy as buying him and saying he's free so it's Thace's job to help him become his own person with the help of Ulaz and the other galra at the Blade of Marmora base.Written for theKeith Mini Bang





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my artist [aconitetea](http://aconitetea.tumblr.com) for the amazing art work you can find [here](http://aconitetea.tumblr.com/post/176163927800/another-finished-piece-for-keithminibang-this) and to my beta [littlebird](http://littlebird12j.tumblr.com/) and my friend ink with helping me with formatting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first fic in the series was written before Krolia was introduced in the show so my oc is Keith's mom instead.  
> It's not really necessary to read the first part of the series but it explains how Keith's mom and dad met and all that. This fic starts with an alternate ending of that fic, but you can understand what's happening even if you haven't read the first one. (It's much more emotional if you do though)
> 
> Happy reading!

_“The labour went well. The child looks galra so we will leave for the main base as soon as I’ve recovered. Eithan said that he’s pretty, that he looks like me. Watching him hold Terak in his arms, taking care of him, is making it harder to leave him. He looks so good taking care of our cub, my cub, and when I leave I will take Terak with me and leave him alone out here again. I know I can’t stay here and neither can Terak, not to mention I need to get back to the base. Eithan will be fine, he was fine before I came, he will survive after I’ve left, he won’t have to spend his time taking care of me or get me food after I’m gone.”_

* * *

_“We are leaving the planet now, it was hard to leave Eithan, to take Terak away from him. Seeing Eithan for the last time, leaving him all alone was heartbreaking but we had both known this might happen. I don’t think I will ever forget him. I will see you soon, I’m looking forward to introducing you to Terak.”_  

* * *

The galra fighter wasn’t as well fixed as Myzak had thought when she left earth and she was forced to land on Uek for repairs. It was a rough landing but both Myzak and Terak managed to get through it without injury. Myzak was upset about how her return to the Blades would be delayed further, though unlike Earth, Uek was a part of the Galra Empire and she would therefore not have too much trouble getting the parts needed to fix the ship again.

She could not bring Terak with her as she was getting the parts needed, she was forced to leave him in the ship. She came back to an empty ship.

She returned to the Blade alone, much later than planned but she couldn’t ignore her place in the Blade any longer.

* * *

The galra fighter wasn’t as well fixed as Myzak had thought when she left earth and she was forced to land on Uek for repairs. It was a rough landing but both Myzak and Terak managed to get through it without injury. Myzak was upset about how her return to the Blades would be delayed further, though unlike Earth, Uek was a part of the Galra Empire and she would therefore not have too much trouble getting the parts needed to fix the ship again.

She could not bring Terak with her as she was getting the parts needed, she was forced to leave him in the ship. She came back to an empty ship.

She returned to the Blade alone, much later than planned but she couldn’t ignore her place in the Blade any longer.

* * *

The half galra child grew up without a family, without any permanent people around him. Being taken by the slave traders as a baby, he never knew his real parents. Instead he was raised by various other slaves that were owned by the traders that took him, but with the slaves routinely being sold and new ones being bought, he never had opportunity to grow attached to any of them.

The slave traders taught the half galra obedience, training him how to be a good slave. They saw a lot of opportunity in this child; teaching them young always worked best.

The half galra was three years old when he started working. He didn’t get sold yet; the traders didn’t think they were done teaching him yet. Instead he got rented out for jobs, to give him real life experience. Kee was three years old when he got his name.

When Kee was five years old he was sold for the first time, leaving the traders who raised him for the first time in his life. He was well-taught at this point and considered a perfectly obedient slave. He followed all the orders he was given, but the environment he ended up in as an actual slave was different from what he was used to when he stayed with the slavers. He wasn’t used to it and he lashed out, attacked and disobeyed. Kee was punished by his owners. When it happened another time he got sold again.

The same thing happened with every new person he got sold to. As much as he tried to control it, eventually the emotions he fought so hard to hide, would escape. He couldn’t help smashing the plates he was supposed to clean; he couldn’t stop himself from ripping his owner’s new clothes apart with his claws in a fit of anger; he didn’t mean to wake everyone in the middle of the night by screaming out his frustration; and he didn’t mean to upset his owner when he refused to do anything.

After a while he couldn’t remember the reasons why he got sold anymore; it became a part of routine. He did think that he became better, that he lasted longer before lashing out. But he still got sold over and over again. He learned how to take punishments without reacting. He learned even more about how to be the perfect slave, an image he would uphold right until he snapped.

His heritage got most of the blame. A half breed, not even knowing what the other part is. By galra he got told that he was lesser, that he was only good as a slave. He tried to be as good as possible, but he knew it wouldn’t change that. He knew the difference between him and real galra.

His non galra owners blamed his galra part, he was galra enough for them.

* * *

Kee was used to getting sold. He was nine years old now. Like most of the times he had been sold, he got cleaned off. Not clean, he was still fairly dirty, but making him more presentable, to make him more desirable for purchase.

Kee wondered how long he would have to wait until getting bought this time. Sometimes it took several days before he would get sold, other times he wouldn’t need to wait long at all. Though he supposed his idea of not waiting was different from others. He wasn’t sure if he prefered waiting or getting bought almost right away. He didn’t particularly like being with traders, but at least he knew what his days were like. But nothing really happened during them.

Being bought would mean something new would happen, but it would also mean uncertainty, not knowing how his owners want him to act, or what he was going to do. He wouldn’t know how his owners will act towards him, he wouldn’t know how long it will take for him to get sold again.

So he didn’t think about that. He just waited, tried to look like a suitable slave for purchase, and did what the traders told him, just waiting for his next owner to come and buy him.

This time he didn’t need to wait long.


	2. Chapter 2

Kee didn’t know where he was. Well, that wasn’t _entirely_ true, he was in the ship his new owner had left him. His new owner looked like he was military, but the place he was in didn’t look like any military base he had worked in before.

Not that he had seen much of the place he was in. He hadn’t looked out the windows during the trip, keeping his head down the entire time like he was taught, not to seem like he was abusing the privilege to sit next to his owner. His owner was quiet during the trip, ignoring Kee like he was expecting. Kee thought it would be nice if his new owner would tell him where they were going, what he wanted him for. But his owner didn’t tell him anything, so Kee figured he would find out later and kept quiet like he was supposed to.

After arriving at the place his owner went and met up with some other people in the place. It looked like they too were galra, like his owner, but it was hard to tell when you’re trying not to look. He only knew what his owner looked like from the glance he stole when he was bought at the market.

His owner had told Kee to wait in the ship so he did. He fought down his curiosity to look around, he wasn’t allowed and he’d just gotten a new owner, he didn’t want to get sold again. So he sat completely still, his head down, like his owner had left him.

He was feeling tired, it had been a long day, but he didn’t want to relax and risk falling asleep without permission. So he did the only thing he could do, the only thing he was _supposed_  to do; he waited.

* * *

Kee hadn’t noticed that his owner had made his way back before the door of the ship opened. Kee didn’t show any reaction to his owner being back, not even the slightest twitch of his ears to show that he had heard him. Just because his owner was back didn’t mean that he was back for _him_.

“Kee?” his owner called out into the ship. Knowing now that his owner wanted him, he got out of the seat he was in — still keeping his head down — and made his way out of the ship.

His owner had changed clothes while Kee was waiting in the ship, he didn’t look like military anymore but the new clothes still had a uniform feeling to them.

Kee wondered if he was going to be given new clothes, most owners he’d had didn’t bother, but if the base was a place with uniforms…

When he’d gotten out of the ship he went to stand next to his owner on the right, his usual position — close and out of the way.

As they started to walk away from the ship he wondered if his owner had a name — then he released how silly the question was — of course he had a name! He was his owner, owners always had names, they weren't like him. He’d only gotten his name when he was three years old, he didn’t need one before then. He was the only child, there was never any confusion when he was addressed, it was only when he got jobs and he had contact with other people that he had needed a name.

Coming to the conclusion that he would learn his owner’s name eventually, Kee pushed the thought from his mind and focused on memorizing the way they were going. If his owner wanted him to go and get something from the ship he would need to know the way, it wasn’t right if he got lost on the way or had to ask his owner for the way. Kee didn’t look around though, that wasn’t allowed. It made remembering the way harder, when he couldn’t look for landmarks, but he had a lot of practice memorizing routes, it was something he learned to do early.

They came to a stop in front of a door now, his owner pausing for a moment before opening the door.

“Surprise,” his owner called into the room sheepishly.

“Thace?” came a reply from a person that was inside the room. “What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be back yet,” The person in the room said as they went to meet his owner in the doorway.

So Thace was his owner’s name apparently. Kee filed away the information and then focused on not listening to what is being said. Just like with looking around, he isn’t supposed to listen to conversations. When the door opened he wasn’t prepared and he accidentally listened in. He should’ve known better, he’s supposed to be better than this.

He snapped his focus back to the conversation when he heard his name being mentioned, maybe his owner wanted him to do something.

“- Kee, he was for sale in the marketplace. I don’t know why, but I couldn’t leave him. So I _bought_  him,” the word was said through clenched teeth, “and brought him here.”

“What of your mission?”

“It took some convincing but Kolivan talked to the Leader and is going to help organize a cover for me, send out a fake transfer order most likely. Don’t worry, my cover won’t be blown. Not that it really matters, Kee is more important than that mission.”

Kee was surprised to hear that. He’s not important at all, he’s just a slave.

In the corner of his eye he saw how the person his owner was talking to crouched down to his level. It scared him. He didn’t know what was going to happen, had he done something wrong?

“Kee?” said the galra. “I’m Ulaz, I’m not going to hurt you. Could you look at me?”

Kee didn’t know what to do. He was obviously told to look at Ulaz, but Ulaz wasn’t his owner. Should he do as Ulaz said and look at him, a thing that _shouldn’t be done,_  definitely not without permission, even though it wasn’t his owner who told him to do it? Or should he not do as Ulaz said and risk having him be mad with him for not doing what he was told? He needed to decide quickly, before not doing anything would be his answer.

Not wanting to disobey, Kee decided to look at Ulaz. He didn’t look him in the eyes, that would be too much, especially when he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to look at him or not, instead looking at his mouth. Ulaz was galra. That meant the rest of the people here are galra as well most likely. Galra didn’t like Others, and they definitely didn’t like Kee, both galra and Other, Wrong.

“How old are you, Kee?”

Again, he hesitated. His owner didn’t appear to be mad about him looking at Ulaz, so that should mean he should answer his question as well…

“I’m nine. Or that’s what I’ve been told, I don’t know when I was born.” Kee regretted talking so much, he was just supposed to answer the question! But he didn’t want to speak a non-truth. Not really a lie, but Ulaz had wanted to know how old he was, so Kee felt the need to tell him that he didn’t know either. Talking too much was a Bad, but so was incorrect information.

Kee saw Thace and Ulaz exchange a look as he answered. Had he done something wrong regardless? Was he not supposed to have answered?

“I’m going to go get food.” That was Thace! He wasn’t mad? “Will you be alright while I’m gone, Kee? Ulaz will stay here and take care of you, but I will try not to take long.”

Kee was surprised, he thought his owner was going to be mad at him for talking to Ulaz without permission. Instead he asked if he would be alright being left here with Ulaz?

Kee didn’t really understand the question, why wouldn’t he be alright with Thace leaving him? He’s supposed to do whatever his owner wants him to, if he wanted to leave him here, Kee wouldn’t have anything to say about it.

As Thace was about to leave, Kee could see how Ulaz stood and walked up to Thace and gave him a kiss.

“You didn’t said hi properly when you arrived.”

“I was focused on Kee.” Thace mumbled against Ulaz lips before he kissed him back. “Take care of him, I will be right back.” And with that he left the room, leaving Kee alone with Ulaz.

Suddenly everything made sense to Kee. His owner wasn’t mad at him for following Ulaz’s orders, because Ulaz and Thace were together! Ulaz was also his owner!

“Come, Kee. We should get you clean before Thace gets back with the food.”

Knowing now that he was supposed to listen to Ulaz as well, he had no issue with following Ulaz.

His owners’ living space primarily consisted of the room they were currently in. It contained a large bed as well as a table and some storage space. Ulaz brought Kee through the door that was on the inside the room and brought Kee to the washroom. When they entered the washroom, Ulaz immediately started to prepare a bath. Kee thought that was weird, wasn’t that his job? He wasn’t allowed to tell Ulaz that though, talking when not answering a question isn’t allowed.

“It’s a shame I don’t have any clothes for you right now. Either Thace or I have to do something about that soon, you can’t wear what you’re wearing right now — it’s falling apart.

“The bath should be ready now, can you remove your clothes for me? You can keep them on if you like, but that would make it harder to get you clean.”

Kee didn’t hesitate getting his clothes off, Ulaz had told him to do it, and he should do everything his owner tells him to. He tried not letting his emotions show, but he was excited about the possibility of getting new clothes soon. The ones he had been wearing were old and dirty, they were also starting to become too small for him. He was a bit curious about getting a bath. Kee only had a few vague memories of him getting baths before, most of the time getting cleaned meant getting most of the dirt brushed off, it was rarely with actual water.

When Kee was undressed, Ulaz told him to get in the bath, so he did. The water became less clear right away.

“Your fur is matted with dirt, I have to go and get a brush for it. You can use the soap at the side there and start cleaning while I go get it."

When he returned he said, “Alright, this might hurt so tell me when it gets too much, okay?”

* * *

When Ulaz was done brushing out all of the knots and cleaning Kee as well as he could the water was completely dirty. Ulaz had to tell Kee to get out so that he could draw a new bath for him, so that he could actually get clean.

“Your fur reminds me of Thace’s. I couldn’t see that earlier when it was dirty,” Ulaz said absentmindedly while he was washing Kee for a second time. “The colour and length are about the same. Except for this part of course,” Ulaz said as he ruffled Kee’s hair. It stood out, being significantly longer than the rest of his fur as well as it being black instead of purple like the rest of him. Kee didn’t like it. It was a thing that showed that he wasn’t really galra, that he was a half breed.

“I think you’re as clean as we’re going to get you,” Ulaz said before telling Kee to get out of the bath. The entire time Ulaz was drying him off and brushing his hair, Kee couldn’t help but feel conflicted about it. It was nice to be clean — Kee didn’t think he’d ever been this clean before — but it felt like they had put down a lot of effort into getting him clean, even washing him twice. Why? Was this a place where everyone needed to be clean? Was that the reason why? But if that was the case, why did Ulaz clean him? Aren’t there other servants or slaves here that could do that? Or were Ulaz and Thace servants themselves? It didn’t seem like it, but what did he know? Perhaps Ulaz and Thace weren’t his owners after all. Perhaps he was bought to serve someone else, and he needed to be clean before seeing his real owner. But they didn’t seem to be in a hurry to send him along… And Thace hadn’t told Ulaz to wash him, not what he’d seen. It almost seemed like they just wanted him to be clean for his sake, how impossible that sounded.

Being cleaned and dried off, Kee waited for Ulaz to tell him what to do next. He assumed that he would need to put on clothes, but the only clothes he had was the ones he’d arrived in, and Ulaz didn’t want him to wear those since they were dirty and broken. Kee didn’t want to wear them either, not when he finally was clean, but he couldn’t see another option.

Just then, Thace came back. Ulaz told Kee to wait in the washroom when he went to talk to Thace. A few minutes later he came back with a blanket.

“Here, wear this for now,” Ulaz said holding out the blanket for Kee to take. “Thace is back with the food, come out when you’re ready to eat.” Ulaz left the washroom then, leaving Kee alone in the washroom once more. Kee immediately tried to figure out a way he could wear the blanket so that he would be able to eat. Last time he’d eaten was early in the morning before he was brought to the market, a very light meal. When Thace had left to get food, Kee had hoped that would mean that he would get some of it, and now Ulaz had all but promised he would. After several tries, when Kee was finally satisfied that the blanket would stay up, he left the washroom to join Ulaz and Thace in the other room.

“Kee! Come here!” Thace immediately called to him as he exited the washroom.“I managed to get a chair for you when I went and got the food, that’s why it took a bit longer than I had planned.” Kee was surprised, not only was he getting food, he was sitting at the table with his owners?

“You look much better now that you’ve been washed,” Thace said as Kee sat down at the table. Kee couldn’t help notice that he had the same food as his owners, the same amount as well. Thace and Ulaz started eating so Kee decided to try and take a bite of his food as well, despite not being given explicit permission to do so. When neither Ulaz or Thace got mad about it, Kee started eating in earnest. Focused on his food, Kee managed to block out Thace’s and Ulaz’s conversation like he was supposed to, only half hearing so that he wouldn’t miss if they told him something. It seemed like they were just talking about what they had done since they had seen each other last though.

“Did you like the food, Kee?” Thace asked when they had finished eating.

“Yes. Thank you, Thace.”

“I’m glad. Ulaz and I are going to try and find you clothes and some other things. Are you okay with being left alone while we’re gone?” Kee nodded. Just like last time when Thace asked such a question he thought that it didn’t make sense. If they wanted to leave him here, he had nothing to say about it. But since it seemed like Thace wanted an answer from him he thought it would be good to at least nod.

They took the dishes with them as they left, Kee following them to the door, Ulaz ruffling his hair again before leaving.

“We’ll try not to take long, okay?” was the last thing they said before leaving him alone in the room.

Kee went to the bed and sat down on it, resigning himself for another long wait. At least the bed was more comfortable than the ship seat was.


	3. Chapter 3

Kee woke up with a start. Thace and Ulaz were back. How long had they been gone? Wait, he had been sleeping. He wasn’t allowed to sleep. He had been sleeping in  _ their bed _ . 

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. This was bad. He’d really messed up this time, there’s no way they would be okay with this, no matter how okay they had seemed to be with the other things he’d done. He had done those things with some sort of permission. This was not allowed, not at all. Why had he sat down on the bed in the first place?

His owners were fully inside of the room now, there is no doubt they knew he’d been sleeping. Kee fought the urge to apologize. It’s just excuses, it doesn’t change the fact that he’d done something that wasn’t allowed.

“Sorry, Kee. Did we wake you? We didn’t mean to,” Thace said entering the room, his arms full holding something. Why was Thace apologizing?  _ Kee _  was the one who had done something wrong. “We managed to find you some clothes but I’m not sure how well they’ll fit. They’re the best thing we have for you at the moment and we talked to the seamster about meeting him tomorrow so that he can make some clothes for you. I’m afraid we won’t have opportunity to go to a market to buy you clothes.”

“We also got you a blanket and a pillow,” Ulaz said gesturing towards what Thace was carrying. Ulaz was also carrying something, but it was much smaller. “Getting you a bed will take some time though, so you’ll have to share with us for the time being.”

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Kee couldn’t stop it from slipping out. They didn’t acknowledge that he’d done something wrong, and it was confusing him. Sitting on the bed without permission, falling asleep without permission, it seemed like they didn’t care about that, but that couldn’t be true, could it?. He was happy he woke up when they arrived at least, to have continued sleeping would have been even worse.

“It’s okay, Kee,” Thace said. ”You’ve had a long day, I understand you’re tired.”

“But,” He’d certainly done it now, talking back couldn’t possibly be okay, could it? It hasn’t even been a day yet! Why did he keep messing up? “But, I fell asleep.” Why was he still talking?! “On your bed.”

“Well, where else are you supposed to sleep? We haven’t gotten you your own bed yet.” Thace put down the blanket he was carrying on the bed and carefully approached Kee. “I understand that you had to follow rules and orders at the other places you have been at, Kee. But you don’t have to do that here. Not about stuff like falling asleep on our bed.”

Kee thinks Thace was trying to look Kee in the eyes, but it was hard to tell without having anything show where he was looking. Kee refused to meet his gaze anyway — not looking away but not keeping eye contact — choosing instead to look at another part of Thace’s face. Kee knew Thace would be able to tell if he looked him in the eyes; his stupid half breed eyes meant everyone could see where he was looking, if he was looking at something that wasn’t allowed. “If you are tired you are allowed to sleep. I think you should change into your clothes first though, now that we’ve gotten you some. Unless you don’t want to wear them for bed?”

“No…” Kee said with a small voice. Thace was confusing, first he wasn’t mad about Kee falling asleep on the bed, then he made him choose if he wanted to have clothes or not. “I would like to have clothes.”

Ulaz offered Kee the clothes that he was holding. “You can change in the washroom if you want, or in here if you’d rather do that.”

Kee looked between Thace and Ulaz to try and see if they were serious and not just testing him, tricking him by giving him choices. It looked like they were serious though, so Kee hesitantly took the clothes from Ulaz before saying, “I would like to change in the washroom.”

“Okay,” Thace said. “Then you can go and do that while Ulaz and I start arranging the bed with your things as well.” Still hesitant, Kee jumped of the bed and went into the washroom. The clothes he had been given wasn’t really anything special. A pair of pants and a shirt, both too big for him, but they were both  _ clean _ , and  _ soft _ . He put on the clothes as soon as he got over the fact that he’d gotten new clothes.

Careful not to trip on the too long legs of his pants, Kee went into main room. Thace was either reading or writing on the pad he was holding as he was sitting by the table, while Ulaz was arranging the blankets in the bed.

* * *

Sensing Kee return Ulaz stopped and looked at him.

“How do you like the clothes? We’ll be able to get you new clothes that fit better soon but these will have to do for now. Come here.”

Kee walked carefully towards the bed, making sure he wouldn’t trip and fall on the way there. When he was close enough Ulaz lifted him onto the edge of the bed and started folding up his pant legs.

“There,” he said when he was done. “Now there’s less chance of you tripping.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. Now, I imagine you want to sleep? Thace and I want to talk without bothering you so we’ll go outside unless you want us to stay here. If you want us to come back you can just go and open the door and we’ll be right outside, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Do you want us to stay?” Ulaz asked, he wanted Kee to choose, not just do what they told him.

“You can leave if you want.”

“What do  _ you _  want, Kee?” Ulaz prompted again, being careful not to sound irritated.

“...I don’t know. I-I want to sleep.”

Ulaz smiled at that. “Okay, I’ll leave you to sleep then. But remember we’ll be right outside and you can come and get us whenever you want to.” Giving Kee another hair ruffle, Ulaz got up from the bed. Before he could reach Thace, Ulaz could hear a soft thud as Kee fell backwards into the bed, already asleep.

“Looks like he was more tired than we thought,” Thace whispered, looking at Kee fondly.

“Come on, let’s put him in the bed for real.”

Careful not to wake him, they lifted him onto the bed and put his blanket over him, before quietly exiting the room.

* * *

When the door was closed behind them, Ulaz turned to confront Thace.

“Seriously,Thace? A slave cub? What were you thinking?” Ulaz asked exasperated. 

“I couldn’t leave him there, I had to save him.”

“Thace, I know you did,” Ulaz sighed. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you abandoned your mission and showed up unannounced with a cub.” Sensing that Thace was about to argue with him Ulaz decided to stop him before he’d even started. “No, I’m not saying you were wrong in doing so, but think about it. There are no other cubs here, he won’t have any friends-”

“If I wouldn’t have gotten him he still wouldn’t have any friends.” Thace interjected. 

“-unless you want to send him to another base.” Ulaz finished.

“I can’t send him away, he might think I’m getting rid of him.” Thace said determined.

“Okay, so you’ll take care of him here. That works.” Ulaz paused for a moment before continuing. “Except you will have missions in the future and you can’t bring him on those, unless you want to keep him as your slave and bring him with you.”

“No! I wanted to save him from being a slave.” Thace took a breath to calm down. “He’s nine, Ulaz, and odds are he’s been a slave his entire life, or at the very least from a young age. But he won’t be a slave anymore, I will take care of him.”

“Look, Thace. He doesn’t even know you’ve ‘saved’ him yet. Like you said, he’s been a slave his entire life, he probably doesn’t even know that it’s an option.”

“He must know not everyone is a slave.”

“Yes, but he might not know that  _ he _  doesn’t need to be a slave.” Ulaz gave Thace a sad look. “All I’m trying to tell you is that taking care of Kee won’t be easy.”

“I still have to try.”

Ulaz gave Thace a soft smile for the first time since their conversation started.

“I know. I’ll help you, and I’m sure others will too. But you have to keep in mind that he’s not an ordinary cub. He’s grown up as a slave and that mindset will be hard to break free from.”

Thace hugged Ulaz. “I just want to help him, what if I can’t do it, Ulaz?”

Ulaz brought him closer in their embrace. “I’m sure you can do it, just bear in mind that it will take a while.” Ulaz nuzzled his cheek against the top of Thace’s head.

* * *

After that, neither said anything and just sat together, comfortable with just having the other near.

“I missed you,” Thace said after a while, breaking the silence that had ensued.

“I missed you too, I’m glad to have you back with me.”

“You’re not mad at me for abandoning my mission?”

“No,” Ulaz said with a fond sigh, “I can never blame you for doing what you think is right. That’s why we’re here with the blades after all, that’s how I met you and why I fell for you.”

Ulaz looked down and stared into Thace’s eyes. “I love you, Thace, and I though am selfishly happy over having you back with me earlier than expected, I still think you did the right thing.”

Ulaz could see how Thace’s expression softened as he spoke, breaking into a small smile when he’d finished. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

And then they kissed. It was a kiss that wasn’t just * _ this* _ kiss, but also symbolized the kisses they’d missed when they were seperated, the kisses they would have missed if Thace hadn’t abandoned his mission, and the kisses they knew they would miss in the future. It was soft, happy, and bittersweet. It was a kiss for saying they were here together now, that they loved each other, and that they should spend the time they had showing that.

Eventually, they broke the kiss.

“You should write your report so that it’s done when you meet the leader tomorrow, and then we have to figure out everything that needs to be done for Kee,” Ulaz pointed out.

So that’s what they did for the rest of the evening. Sitting together outside their door, working on their separate reports and planning for the coming days with Kee, as well as talking about the most random and mundane things they came to think of, before deciding it was time to go to bed. Despite sneaking into their room, Kee still managed to wake up. He sat up and looked ready to get out of bed, despite looking half asleep still.

“You can go back to sleep, Kee. We’re just going to bed.” Thace said as he softly stroked Kee’s hair, and much like before, Kee practically fell backwards into bed again, asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

Thace sighed deeply.

“He woke up at the slightest noise or movement, ready to go and work,” He said, voice heavy with sadness.

“It’s what he’s been taught, it’s up to us to teach him otherwise. But right now, we also have to go to bed.”

After getting ready for bed, when they were lying there in bed, wrapped up in each other's arms, Ulaz promised the universe he would take good care of Kee, the person who brought back Thace to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kee woke up the next morning when Thace came back with breakfast. At first when he woke up, he couldn’t place where he was but then he remembered he got purchased yesterday and was staying with his new owners. Which made him wonder why  _ he  _ wasn’t the one to get breakfast, had he failed to wake up?  _ No _ , he remembered. He had woken up but been instructed to fall back asleep again. The relief he felt from realising he hadn’t done anything wrong was quickly interrupted as he started to wonder  _ why _  he was told to go back asleep. Did they not think he could do it?  _ Had they changed their minds about keeping him? _  Or maybe, he thought, they didn’t want him walking around in clothes that didn’t fit him, and he wasn’t shown where to get food yesterday, so maybe that was the reason why he wasn’t the one to get breakfast for them.

“Good morning, Kee. Did you sleep well?” Thace asked while he set down the food on the table.

“Yes, did you sleep well?” Kee asked carefully, he didn’t want to make his owner mad by asking a question if he wasn’t allowed.

When Thace started smiling when he asked the question, Kee felt like he could relax again, he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“I did, thank you for asking, Kee.”

Kee stayed out of the way as Thace woke Ulaz. Kee was good at staying out of the way he knew, he had to be.

“Kee?”

He looked up to see who called him.

“Come and sit at the table, it’s time for breakfast,” Ulaz said. He and Thace was already sitting at the table, apparently waiting for him. Did this mean he would eat with them again? He slowly hurried to the table, not wanting his owners to see how much he wanted to eat with them, but also not give them time to change their mind about it.

Breakfast was quiet with all three focusing on their food. Thace and Ulaz spoke a few times but Kee didn’t listen in on their conversation, he just focused on eating his breakfast.

After breakfast, they all got ready for the day. Thace and Ulaz changing into other clothes, as well as freshening up in the washroom. Kee tried to make sure he wouldn't trip the clothes he was wearing and tried to make them look as presentable as possible in case he was going to leave the room. He didn't want to embarrass his owners if the state of his clothes was the reason why he wasn't the one to get breakfast.

* * *

They all left the room together but Ulaz went another way. Ulaz and Thace had kissed and said something to each other before they split up.

Kee walked next to Thace like he had done when he arrived at the base yesterday, with his head down and memorizing the way they were walking.

"Norix, this is Kee, the cub I told you about yesterday?" Thace said when they entered a room that was filled with fabrics. Kee liked this room. It looked soft, and it was quiet and cozy.

Being called, a big galra emerged from behind a shelf of fabrics. He was a head taller than Thace, and Kee only went up to Thace’s waist. Noticing Kee, Norix kneeled so that they would be closer in height, Kee still only went up to his shoulders. 

“Hello, Kee. My name is Norix, I’m going to make some clothes for you today.” Kee didn’t look at him, he’d taken a risk looking at Ulaz when they met, and he didn’t think Norix was together with Thace as well. Kee still managed to notice Norix’s short fur, a purple much darker than his own or Thace’s, though not as dark as his hair.

“Can you stand still for me as I take your measurements, Kee?”

Measurements were needed to make clothes, and Thace and Ulaz had said they were going to get better clothes for him, so that must mean they would want him to stand still so that he could be measured.

Kee gave a small nod.

The seamster talked as he checked Kee’s measurements, but he didn’t know if he were talking to him or to Thace.

“I will make a pair of pants for you today at least, the ones you have are much too big for you, I don’t want you to trip. I will try to get a shirt for you as well, but a shirt that is too big is better than pants that are too big. You should have a complete wardrobe within a few days I hope, but I promise to have the pants ready today. I should have all the measurements I need now, thank you, Kee.”

Knowing he was done standing still now, Kee quickly made his way to his place behind Thace again.

“We should have time to get to Ulaz before lunch,” Thace said as he looked at his communicator pad. “I’ll let him know we’re on our way. Thank you, Norix, I trust you will let us know when the clothes are finished?”

“Of course. Say hi to Ulaz for me, will you?”

“Sure.”

And then they were walking again. There were more galra about this time so Kee was extra careful to keep his head down and not look like he was looking at anything. Kee was pretty sure they didn’t pass the room on their way, but he couldn’t be completely sure. The base have a lot of different corridors, so it did make sense for there to be more than one way to places. Kee had to remember that later, so that he didn’t take too long getting somewhere if he was asked, just because he took a longer way.

* * *

They had been walking for a while when they eventually entered a room. Kee assumed this was were Ulaz was, but he couldn’t see him. There were other galra there though, one who went over to them when they noticed them come in.

“Welcome back, Thace. You’re not hurt I hope?” they said cheerfully.

“Hello, Xelreth. I’m fine, thank you for asking. Kee and I are just here to see Ulaz.”

“Kee?” Thace stepped aside and gestured towards where he was standing. “Oh, hi! I didn’t see you there. You’re here to see Ulaz, you said?” Xelreth turned back towards Thace.

“Yeah, Kee needs a check up.”  _ A check up?  _ Did that mean they thought there was something wrong with him? That they thought he was bad merchandise? Were they going to bring him back and demand a cheaper price and return him if they wouldn’t give the discount? It wouldn’t be the first time. His new owner deciding there was something wrong with him. 

Just then Ulaz entered the room from one of the doors that was inside it.

“Thace, Kee, you’re here. I just saw your message that you were on your way. Did it go well with Norix?”

“Yes, he said he would have some pants finished by tonight at least, he’s not sure how long the rest will take. He says hi, by the way.”

“Maybe I should pick up the clothes then, it’s been a while since we spoke, it would be great to catch up.”

“Sounds good to me, I’ll let you know when they’re done.”

“Great.” Ulaz turned his focus on Kee. “Thace has some other things he needs to go do, but if you want to, he can stay with you during your check up. Do you want that?”

He thought about it for a short moment. He didn’t want to keep his owner from doing what he needs to do, he’s supposed to help him. And if Thace wasn’t there, he wouldn’t find out everything that was wrong with him right away.

“No, he can go if he wants to.”

“Okay, then I’ll see you later, Kee.” Thace started moving, raising his arms towards him, but stopped suddenly, as if he just realised what he was doing. His face fell slightly but it brightened again as he gave Ulaz a goodbye kiss.

“See you later, Ulaz. Goodbye, Xelreth.”

“Bye, Thace!”

After Thace left, Ulaz lead Kee into the room he’d come out of. The room had a cot, a chair, some cabinets, a sink, some other furniture and some machines Kee didn’t know what they did.

* * *

Kee was told to sit on the cot, but it was too high up so Ulaz needed to help him up a little. Maybe his height was something they thought was a problem, a reason for them not to want him anymore.

“I’m going to do a check up on you, Kee. I’m doing this to make sure that you’re healthy, and so that we can help you if you’re not. It also so that we know how to help you if you get sick or hurt in the future.

“I’m going to check your vision, your hearing, your general and fine motor skills, and your heart, as well as measure your height and weight, take a blood test, do a quick allergy test, and take a DNA sample. Does that sound okay? The only thing that might hurt is the blood test and the allergy test.

Kee gave a hesitant nod, it sounded like a lot of things, and he hadn’t processed what Ulaz had first said yet. They were doing the check up to make sure he was alright so that they could help him, not to find out what was wrong with him so that they could send him away? Why would they do that? He supposed… a sick slave wouldn’t be much use… perhaps that was the reason why they wanted to make sure he was well.

“I’m going to explain what I’m doing as I’m doing it, if you have any questions or want me to stop for a moment I want you to tell me, okay?”

Kee nodded once again.

“Okay.” Ulaz took out his writing tablet. “I’m going to use this to write down the data I collect but since there’s a lot of things that are going to be checked today I also use it to make sure I don’t forget any procedure. Normally, I would start with measuring your height and weight, but since you’re sitting on the cot we can do that later and start with checking your motor skills.” Ulaz paused for a moment to make sure Kee was following him and seemed okay with what was happening. “Let’s start. Can you wiggle your toes for me? Wiggle your fingers? Okay, good. Can you move your ears?” 

Kee hesitated. He wasn’t supposed to move his ears, was he? But then he remembered his owner was asking him. He moved his ears.

“Okay, good. I’m going to check that further during the hearing test to make sure you can localize sound properly. I’ve noticed that you’re very good at not moving your ears, it’s a very hard skill to learn, especially with ears like yours.” Ulaz looked back on his tablet. “You don’t have a tail so we’re going to skip that…”

* * *

The check up went well, Ulaz couldn’t find anything wrong with Kee, but he was still waiting for the results from the blood test and the DNA sample. When he knew more about the state of Kee’s immune system he would have to administer some vaccines…

He sighed.

Checking on Kee’s health wasn’t the only thing he’d been doing during the check up. He also tried to look at Kee’s ancestry, trying to find clues on what his non-galra parent might be but he couldn’t find anything decisive. The DNA sample could hopefully help with that, but Ulaz wasn’t sure about it. 

The reason why he want to find out Kee’s ancestry isn’t just for curiosity's sake, knowing it would help him with knowing how Kee might grow and develop as he grows up, as well as any health risks he might have.

The check up went well. Kee was in good health, malnourished, but besides that good. He didn’t have any decisive ideas on what his other half might be, he knew what he  _ wasn’t _  and that’s something at least.

But seeing Kee, a nine year old cub, being so scared to mess up during a  _ check up _ , his short fur hiding so many scars, fur that reminded him  _ so much _  of Thace… It broke his heart.

“Ulaz? Are you ready to come to lunch with us?” Thace’s question brought his mind back to the present.

They had decided to eat lunch together after Kee’s check up when they were planning the night before. Not that that really mattered. They always had their meals together if they both were at base, they had even before they got together.

“Yes, sorry. I got lost in thought.”

Thace approached Ulaz to give him an embrace.

“Is there something wrong with Kee? Your message said everything went well…”

“He’s scared. Scared of doing something wrong. We have to tell him, and we have to do it soon. We should have told him right away yesterday. I know and understand why we waited, but we were wrong. He needs to know he’s not a slave anymore.”

“I don’t think he will understand even if we tell him.”

“But we  _ have _  to tell him. Even if we don’t treat him like a slave, that is what he will think that he is, until we tell him otherwise. It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t understand it right away, we will tell him and show him as many times times as it takes.”

“I know you’re right, but I don’t know how we’re going to tell him,” Thace sighed.

“The longer we wait the harder it will be. We still have to do it.”

“When should we do it? We should do it as soon as possible, but we have to go to lunch now and we don’t have time before. After lunch we both have to go back to work, perhaps before dinner? Or right after? We can have it in our room.”

“That sounds like the best time, though I don’t like that it mean he will go the rest of the day without knowing.”

* * *

There was a lot of noise in the dining hall, that was Kee’s first thought entering. His second thought was that it was filled with galra. He _knew_  that the entire base most likely was filled with galra, his owners were galra, everyone he’d seen today was galra, it only made sense that everyone on the base were galra. Everyone but him.

He followed his owners to grab their food, but once again, it was his owners who got it for them.  With so many conversations going on around him, he found it easier not to listen in, but it also made it harder for him to notice if his owners called for his attention.

Kee liked the food here. It tasted well and  he got to eat a lot. He wasn’t sure if it would continue like that, so he decided to just enjoy the food while he got it.

After lunch, Kee and Thace said goodbye to Ulaz again as they went separate ways again.

They weren’t alone walking this time, there were a lot of galra who’d also finished their lunch and were walking in the same direction. Kee spent an extra amount of effort to make sure he wouldn’t be caught looking someplace he weren’t supposed to.

Eventually they arrived to a fairly large room that contained a lot of tables and data terminals. There were a couple of galra going about in the room, some sitting by the tables and some standing by the terminals.

“So, Kee, this is where I work. I collect the data from the ones out in the field to sort it into our database and to see which reports that are more urgent for the leadership see and to put together reports that summarize how all missions are going.” Thace was quiet for a moment before he looked back down on Kee, seemingly just remembering who he was talking to. Kee wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case, he wasn’t anyone important.

“I want to make sure, do you know how to read?”

Did Thace want him to help him with his work?

“Not really, I know a few words.” Most owners didn’t like when their slaves knew how to read, and he’d never been taught, but he learned some things when he had errands to get stuff. Getting something wrong was not an option.

“I assume you don’t know how to write either, then.”

It didn’t sound like a question, but Kee shook his head affirmatively to be on the save side. He didn’t say anything in case we wasn’t allowed to, but he still gave an answer if that was something that was wanted.

“Okay. I’m going to teach you how to read and write.” 

_ What? _  Was he that important for helping with his owner’s work? Was he even  _ allowed _  to? What was he thinking, of course he was allowed to, Thace was the one who told him he was going to learn it, he was the one who was going to _t_ _ each _  him.

Thace walked over to a table that was out of the way from the others so Kee followed him there, still in a daze over the fact that he was going to be taught how to write.

Thace brought out a tablet and a stylus and placed them on the table.

“I think it’s important to learn how to write by hand first, it makes you learn the letters better.”

After being showed how to use the stylus on the tablet, Kee watched as Thace wrote out the alphabet while sounding out the letters so that Kee could see what they looked like, before writing them again. The second time slower, so that Kee could see how the letters were formed. Thace then told Kee to try and copy how the letters were written. As Kee attempted to write the letters, he heard Thace hum in thought.

“Maybe it’s best to focus on one letter at a time before doing all of them. It’s a bit much to take in all at once” Thace showed him how to write the first letter once more before letting Kee copy it a bunch of times before moving on to the next letter.

After Kee had done this for a while, he noticed how Thace got out another tablet to write on. That’s when he was stuck by the realization that he was keeping Thace from doing his job when he was being taught how to write. Wasn’t his purpose to help? And now he’s doing the opposite! He couldn’t not learn how to write when his owner was teaching him how to, but he couldn’t keep him from working either. He eventually came to the conclusion that he needed to learn how to write as fast as he could so that he wouldn’t keep Thace from working. In the meantime he tried to keep out of the way, telling Thace when he was ready for the next letter before quickly getting back to practicing.

They worked all afternoon. When Kee had written all of the letters a few times, Thace made them take a short break, saying it’s easier to learn when you’re not tired.

* * *

When Thace’s work day was over, and thereby also Kee’s lesson, his pant legs was rolled up again, Thace put the tablets they had been using in his bag, and Kee followed Thace back towards the dining hall. Kee was pretty sure it was towards the dining hall at least, it didn’t look like the way to the room, this place  _ had _  a lot of corridors, but he was pretty sure they would’ve turned left at that place if they were going to the room… His assumption was proved correct when they arrived back at the dining hall where Thace picked up three dinners to bring to their room. When Kee discreetly looked around the room this time, he did think that it looked like there were fewer here this time, so maybe it was common to have dinner in your room. And it looked like Kee was right about the way back to the room as well, as they went back and into the corridor he’d seen earlier. Just like before he wasn’t the one carrying the food.

When they arrived at the room, Ulaz wasn’t there. Maybe he was still working, or maybe he had gone to pick up his clothes at the seamster, Kee thought. But they did get food for him, so he should show up he was pretty sure. Kee hoped it wouldn’t be long as it been a while since lunch and he was starting to get a bit hungry he guessed, but he’d gone without food for much longer times than this. This was nothing in comparison. He hoped he wasn’t becoming greedy.

Thace hoped Ulaz would get back here soon.

He had been right earlier when he told him that they needed to tell Kee of the situation as soon as possible, and that would be now, but he wanted, needed, Ulaz here for support, both in knowing what to say, but also emotional. Mostly emotional.

Thace was proud of how well his lesson with Kee had gone. He figured it wouldn’t be perfect since he doesn’t know anything about teaching someone how to read and write except from what he could remember from being taught when he was young. He would have to get some easy texts for Kee to read so that they could get started on reading too. The base mostly only had reports from the various missions that the blades had done but there also were some fiction and non-fiction books at the base, but nothing that seemed simple enough for Kee. He wrote a request for it during the lesson he had with Kee, hopefully it would be approved and some would be brought to the base with a blade who was out on a mission. He’d finished his report of his aborted mission the night before and had spent the time Kee had his check up with Ulaz to write a request for larger living quarters, with an extra room Kee could have as his own. He did get some actual work done as well, but his thoughts were mostly focused on Kee.

“I’m back! And I got some good news for you Kee, Norix got more clothes done than he’d expected. Would you like to change before dinner?”

Kee said yes and took the clothes with him to the washroom, leaving Thace alone with Ulaz for a moment.

Ulaz went to stand next to him.

“Have you told him yet?”

“No, I figured I would tell him after dinner. And I didn’t want to tell him without you.”

Ulaz pulled him into a hug.

“I understand.”

Thace seized the moment and pulled Ulaz into a kiss. He’d come home only yesterday and he’d missed him,  _ and he was right there, _  so why wouldn’t he kiss him?

They didn’t have the chance to deepen the kiss before they could hear the door of the washroom opening and Kee stepped out in his new clothes.

His heart always aches when he thought of Kee — imagining what he’d been through, thinking about what he could do to try and make it better — and now was no different. This was the first time that he saw Kee wear clothes that actually fit him, for all he knew, this was the first time ever that Kee had clothes that fit him and were clean, the first time he had clothes that were completely his own.

“Do you like them?” Ulaz asked Kee. Thace didn’t know what to say, too caught up with looking at Kee, fighting back the urge to run over and hug him, just like he had many times before today. After they’ve told him, then he would hopefully be able to give him hugs. He probably needed it, and Thace definitely needed Kee to get hugged.

“Yes, thank you.” 

Thace got happy knowing that Kee liked the clothes and he hoped he actually  _ did _  like them and didn’t just say so because that’s what he thought they wanted him to say.

“They look great. They fit you very well,” Thace told him, and they did. Black pants that would stay up and wasn’t too long and a simple red shirt. The red suited him, it felt good that he wasn’t dressed in the relatively dark uniform of the blades and had some colour on him.

He looked like the cub that he was, still very reserved, but more like a person compared to when he’d first arrived.

“Let’s go eat now that you’ve changed.”

* * *

Dinner was pretty quiet. Kee paid no attention to them just like he’d done earlier during the meals and Thace spent a lot of the time worrying about what he was going to say after dinner. Ulaz tried to distract him by making him talk about what he and Kee had done after lunch and sharing some stories himself.

Eventually they were done with eating which meant Thace couldn’t procrastinate any longer. It was time to talk to Kee. They sat down on the bed.

“Kee, there’s something I need to clarify.

Yesterday, when I first saw you… Kee, I never wanted a slave. But when I saw you… I knew I couldn’t leave you there. I needed to take you here, give you a home. Give you a family. I know I should have told you earlier, but I didn’t know how to… 

“Kee… You’re not a slave anymore.”

“I’m… not?”

“No, you’re not.”

And for the first time since he had meet Kee, Thace could see some of his composure failing.

“Then, what am I?”

He couldn’t take it anymore. Kee looked absolutely destroyed. Thace reached out to give him a hug.

But before he could reach him, he had thrown himself out of the way.

“I’m sorry!” was Kee’s panicked response, who, immediately after saying something, covered his mouth with his hands and his eyes became wide open with terror.

Thace wanted everyone who’d ever hurt Kee to die for the pain they had caused him, if only it would set things right.

“Kee,” He sighed, “I’m the one who should be sorry, I shouldn’t have reached out for you without warning like that. And to answer your question, I suppose that you are my son, if you would allow me to be your father.”  _ Kee, his son. _  Words he hadn’t even allowed himself to  _ think _ , let alone say before this moment.

* * *

Kee had no idea what was happening. First they told him they didn’t want him, then they said that they wanted him? 

He couldn’t help himself when he moved when Thace reached for him, even when he knew he shouldn’t have. They always hurt him more if he tried to avoid it, and they always hurt him when they didn’t want him anymore.

But then Thace was sorry?  _ He _  was the one who did something wrong, not his owner. Or…  _ not _  his owner? His father? He couldn’t have a father.

“I’m just— I don’t—” He couldn’t get his thoughts in order.

“Kee.” That was Thace’s voice. He’d messed up, he knew it. He couldn’t answer the question, he wasn’t behaving, he- “Kee, I’m going to give you a hug, is that okay? You can tell me to stop whenever and I will immediately. Can I give you a hug?”

Kee had never gotten a hug before, not what he could remember, but from what he’d seen they seemed nice. However, Thace could be trapping him, trying to hold him still. But, if that were the case, why would he ask? Wouldn’t he just do it? But nothing made sense right now so what did he know?

“Okay.” It was still hard to speak, trying not to let the panic take over.

Thace approached him slowly, wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Not so close he felt crushed or locked in, but warm, safe. Thace was much larger than him, he was completely engulfed by his hug. Thace had one hand on his head, petting his hair. Kee had been right, after the first moment getting used to it, this was nice.

“Kee. You’ve had a terrible life so far. A life that  _ no one _  ever should have. And you deserve good things, Kee. You deserve a good life. I want to help you, I want to take care of you, because despite not knowing you for long, I love you.”

_ What. _  How could Thace  _ love _  him? He’d been terrible, hadn’t he? He- _No one_  has ever loved him, he doesn't get to be loved. He’s just a slave, a half breed, he’s not a real person, he doesn’t get to be loved, he doesn’t deserve it.

But… Kee believed him. As Thace was hugging him and saying that he loved him, he believed it. Thace had said that he wasn’t a slave anymore, maybe that meant he  _ could _  be loved now. He buried himself deeper in Thace’s embrace, seeking comfort there, seeking the love that Thace said he had.

“Oh, Kee. It’s okay to cry.” He was crying? Oh. Apparently so. 

He started sobbing.

He hadn’t cried in so long. It was a Bad thing to do, it made people not like him, it made it worse, so he always tried not to, tried to not let it show in the slightest, not even show that he was holding them back.

But now Thace was saying it was okay. And he was already crying. And he’d already let his mask fall.

And so he cried.

He still didn’t know what was going on. He still didn’t understand what Thace was telling him. He was still scared and confused.

But he wanted to believe what Thace had said. He wanted to be hugged. He wanted to be loved. And right now, he also wanted to cry.


End file.
